


Валласлин

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: К моменту ухода из клана в серые стражи Махариэль не успела пройти обряд нанесения валласлин





	Валласлин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест однострочников по заявке: Зевран/несовершеннолетняя фем!Махариэль, рисовать «валласлин»

\- Ты ведь долийка, - не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Зевран, щурясь на огонь, словно дикий кот.  
Лина сумрачно кивает, не отрывая взгляда от языков пламени. Только в те мгновения, когда все, или почти все спутники спят, у нее есть шанс погрузиться в свои мысли. Ей до сих пор хочется оказаться подальше от всего этого. Подальше от войны, порождений тьмы, разбитых сапог и разрозненных доспехов. Подальше от собственного желудка, недовольно урчащего после крайне скудного ужина - шемленских денег у них почти нет, а всю дичь в окрестных лесах распугали порождения тьмы. Она до сих пор иногда сомневается в том, что становиться серым стражем было так уж необходимо. Может быть Дункан и Хранительница ошиблись? Впрочем это уже неважно. Она увязла в этом, как муха в паутине и чем больше дергаться - тем будет хуже. Все равно выход только один.  
\- Прости, что? - она смотрит на Зеврана, осознав, что он задал ей еще вопрос.  
\- Я говорю, странно, что у тебя нет этих... - он хитро ухмыляется и выразительно крутит пальцами в воздухе. - Не помню как ваши их называют. Долийских татуировок, в общем.  
\- Валласлин, - говорит она с тяжелым вздохом. - Это знак инициации. Долийцы наносят их, достигая возраста совершеннолетия. Но я не успела этого сделать.  
\- То есть ты несовершеннолетняя? - В голосе Зеврана насмешка смешивается с недоверием.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ну, раз ты говоришь, что долийцы наносят их совершеннолетним, а у тебя их нет...  
\- Я достигла нужного возраста. Но не успела пройти обряд. - Лина снова вздыхает и встает, чтобы отправиться спать.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, - говорит он ей в спину, и она ошарашенно оборачивается...

***  
Фитилек масляной лампы коптит и потрескивает, огонек расплывается у нее перед глазами. Лина сильнее прикусывает губу, чувствуя как кровь, вперемешку с потом, течет по ее лицу.  
\- На, глотни, - обеспокоенно произносит Зевран, отрываясь от работы. - Антиванский бренди. Для себя берег.  
Перед ее глазами появляется расплывшийся контур бутылки, до половины наполненной золотистой жидкостью. Лина судорожно дергает головой и Зевран понимает, снова берется за иглу и продолжает работу.  
\- Зря ты сдерживаешься, - бормочет он. - Я как-то колол одному парню дракона на плече - он вылакал две бутылки и все равно вопил во всю глотку. Это не стыдно.  
Она крепче сжимает зубы, огонек перед глазами начинает двоиться, и она закрывает глаза, смаргивая выступившие слезы.  
\- Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, - словно издалека доносится голос Зеврана.  
Она выдержит.

Лина следит за догорающим фитильком. Это помогает не потеряться во времени, не поддаться ощущению, что эта боль сопровождает ее уже вечность. За миг до того, как пламя умирает, раздается встревоженный голос Зеврана.  
\- Вот и все. Ты там живая?  
Она молчит, фитилек испускает последнюю тонкую струйку дыма и гаснет.  
\- Страж, что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
Теплые пальцы осторожно касаются ее подбородка, заставляют повернуть голову. В темноте едва видны очертания его лица, но глаза будто светятся.  
\- Ты красивая, - бормочет он. - Я очень хочу кое-что сделать, но не знаю, как ты отреагируешь. Так что если вдруг ты против - просто скажи, бить меня необязательно.  
С этими словами он наклоняется и целует ее в губы. Мысли в голове путаются, несутся в каком-то безумном хороводе. Потом она поднимает руку и кладет ему на плечо. Зевран мгновенно отстраняется, обеспокоенно глядя ей в лицо.  
\- Не останавливайся, - собственный голос кажется ей чужим.  
\- Так-то лучше, - шепчет он и улыбается.  
Лина приподнимается и сама целует эту улыбку...


End file.
